Ninja x collar x malice
by michelous
Summary: after their clash in the valley at the end fem naruto wakes up at a shrine in modern tokyo at the same time other boys she was connected to wake up changed at different shrines they live in this new world apart until a new crisis draws them back together naruko x sasuke x harem lemons as the series goes
1. info chapter

this is a story idea i was working on based on art i had commissioned

the story will vaguely hit on some ideas and a little of the plot of collar x malice but more the setting and harem parts

the main story will involve a change to the events of the sasuke retrieval arc

where fem naruto/naruko is sent to modern tokyo with gaara, sasuke, haku[i will explain how he is alive] and male hinata

the plot will also involve the biju's as well and the collar plot from the game

it will mostly be my own story and will only touch on the game cast


	2. Chapter 1

**Ninja x collar x malice chapter 1 new world x old meetings**

 **This chapter will explain how fem Naruto and her reverse harem make it to the Tokyo of collar x malice and how Haku is alive. Pov will change and several years will pass over this chapter**

 **Naruto will also have the jougan but it will work much better than it does for boruto**

Human speech

 **Biju/collar speech**

 **Naruto pov**

After the battle with Sasuke, I woke up in a bed. My first check over myself revealed I was covered in bandages. I then heard a voice saying " **we are in another world. my father sent us here to you and my brothers and sisters safe."** I then asked the voice "who are you?" the voice then replied " **I am the fox in your seal and if you need to know 4 other Biju were sealed into people sent along with you. Those should have new hosts. Maybe not the one tail but the other 3 it is hard to say."** Soon a longer boy, opened the door to see me, closed it and said "mother, father, the girl we found is up and she is talking to herself." I then sighed and said to myself "great my rescuers already think I am strange." It wasn't much longer that I met my new parents, who pretty much accepted me right away saying "if the gods sent me to them, they should take in as their new daughter." I then explained to my new parents how I was abused and got into a lot of fight, which I was by the villagers did and which I just got out of.

After another week of resting and getting set up in this country I learned was called japan and this city I learned was called Tokyo I learned to get ahead in this world I would need to go to school. But to that I would need to catch up to the grade level for my age. After I learned that the kyubi spoke to me " **there are 2 tricks to help with that. The first is shadow clones and the other I just noticed in your eyes."** My reply is "what about my eyes? Am I going blind?' the fox then replied " **no this is a good thing I think. I am not completely sure your eyes are beyond anything I have seen and could be from people along the clan father came from. I don't know but we will have to train with them to fully see."** After going through the documents my new family found with me. Through those I learned it was called the jougan and could be used to determine things and sense emotions.

After that I would sent some clones to different libraries to study while I spent the rest of the time studying at home until I was at the level to pass middle school entrance exam. After that I went to school and kept up my ninja training through middle school, highschool and college. I then used everything I learned to become a police officer and soon after that I detective. Then one day my life would change again.

 **Haku pov**

After what seemed like a long sleep I woke up and then asked the world "how am I alive?" I thought that lightning jutsu killed me." The next thing I heard was a voice saying " **I brought you back and the Uzumaki made the possible."** I then asked "who are you and how did Naruto do that?" the voice then said " **she drew the wrong seal on you, instead of a seal keep people from disturbing your rest. She placed one to draw me the 3-tailed turtle into your body. I have been resting inside and healing your body since that time. I even controlled your body and dug you out of your own grave to a better place to rest and heal."** I then asked the tailed beast "so, how long was I sleeping?" the beast said " **six months and the big thing that woke up your mind was coming here. Father sent us to another world with** **the other tailed beasts the red clouds haven't captured. Father told use me that 4 other of my siblings came to this world as well."** I then asked "where are we and where are the other 4 beasts?" the beast then said " **the red clouds have 3 and the eight tails decided not to come. We are in a city called Tokyo at the house family that runs this shrine and they will become your new family. It also turns out ice releases isn't the only gift you got, your father was a bastard or rejected member of the** **Chinoike and thus you gained the Ketsuryūgan and its ability to control blood."**

After I finished off talking to the turtle I was greeted by the family that took me in and lived with them through all of my schooling. After college I went into hacking and computer forensics and joined the Tokyo police's cyber security division. Throughout my career as an officer I would hear about a hotshot female detective but never met her. I just knew she was blond and very beautiful. Then came the day I met her again.

 **Hinata pov**

The last thing I remember was pushing myself to my limits to defeat the spider ninja from the sound. Then I thought I heard Naruto and felt like a brush was placing something on my body. After that nothing. When I woke up I was in a bed and then heard a voice in my head saying " **the shy boy is awake. I guess we are partners or at least have to live with each other for now."** I then asked the voice "who are you?" why stuttering the voice said " **I am the five-tailed hippocampus and father sent both of us here and the little blond Uzumaki girl let us unite. She placed a seal that should've healed you but drew us together. She is bad at drawing the right seal but it seems her seals do unexpected things. The one she drew saved me from being as part of the ten tails."**

After that I met the shrine owner family that found me and thought I was a gift from god. After a few weeks of healing and getting caught up on the knowledge of this world, I entered middle school then after that highschool then college. Then after college I became a medical examiner for the police and used my eyes to find things that couldn't be seen by most others. To keep people from asking about my guess I would wear sunglasses to hide my byakugan. The one day my tailed beasts said " **the nine tails jinkuriki needs help."**

 **Sasuke pov**

After the fight with Naruto I expected to wake up in Orochimaru's lair but I was in a bedroom covered in bandages. I then asked "where am and I why are I with that white snake?" I was then answered by a female voice in my head that didn't sound like anybody I had ever heard saying " **thank father and the Uzumaki girl for that."** I then asked the voice "who are you and what did Naruto do to me and who is your father?" the voice replied " **father is the sage of the six paths, I am the two-tailed cat Biju. when you stabbed her with your chidori, she rewrote your cursed seal of heaven into a seal to draw me in and until the damage that snake did to you**." I then asked "what does the sage of the six paths except me to do and how does it let me rebuild my clan?" the tailed beast replied " **I don't reply know. If I had to guess is to keep yourself and this world safe. For the part about rebuilding your clan, just find women willing to carry your child and just put the order carry my child to term. We can send them the kids to konoha later."** I then asked "can we go back now?" the cat replied " **it is best to complete the father's quest, he will send you back when it is done. Also, if you need to know the truth about your clan, father left you some scrolls."**

Before I could look over the scrolls I met the family that owned the shrine I arrived, they agreed to help give me food, cloths, let me stay in this house and even help pay for my schooling. After I finished talking with my new parents, I read the scroll to learn Itachi didn't really kill my entire family and it really was a man calling himself Madara Uchiha. After that, I found out somebody made Madara turn on the Senju clan. For the next seven years, I waited and learned about this world I was in and even became member of the security police until one day, the cat tailed beast called to me " **the Uzumaki needs your help**."

 **Gaara pov**

After the fight with the Bone user, I must have clearly passed out but when I woke up I was in a bed at what seemed like a shrine. Then Shikaku said to me in a surprisingly non-crazed voice. " **Gaara father sent us to this world to save you."** I then asked "save me from what?" the calmer tailed beast said " **save you from the red clouds and from the pain you experienced in the hidden sand."** I then asked "is this father you speak of the kazekage?" the racoon dog replied " **no, that is your father mine is the sage of the six paths and he sent you to this world to learn and wait until it needs to be saved."** After the words from my tailed beast, I met the family that ran this shrine and they said "god sent me for them to raise and guide." I took that as they wanted me to learn and prepare for what treats could come. So, I waited and learned from this world, through middle school, high school and college until I joined the SWAT team of the police. Then one day on the job, Shikaku spoke to me again and said " **Naruto needs your help**."

 **Naruto pov**

After recent action of a terrorist group called Adonis causing X-Day incidents, guns became mandatory and violence became rampant throughout Shinjuku and all of Tokyo. People began to blame police and even distrust them. I was working all the time to try and break the case but even my eye wasn't helping. The fox within me said " **somebody has to messing the chakra. Your eyes have been able to help solve most cases but these people must be using strong genjutsu and drugs."** I then mulled over the x-day cases on my way home, when the x-day cases hit me and I became one of them. I was hit by a dart that knocked me out long enough for somebody to drag me to a church and place a collar on my neck. A voice then came from the collar saying " **we know somebody sent you to us to help save the world, from greed and corruption. Now it is your time to do save the world and solve all the x-day cases Naruto Hoshido or Naruto Uzumaki. If you have to ask why you haven't been able to break these cases before now it is because people approve you didn't give everything needed and because we made the clues so your pure eyes couldn't just give you solid answers. If you stop the countdown this city can be saved. If not something worse could be unleashed. Our name is Adonis and we need you to save this city. One that thing before you answer the other four will aid you soon."**

I then said to my collar "give you the clues and I will find the truth." The collar the said " **don't try to remove this until you reach the truth or you will die and your nine-tailed friend won't be able to speak to you until then. The true clues will come from the other four jinkuriki."** After that, I was met by four men my age. Then after looking them over I could clearly tell they were Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, I noticed the last man looked like what could be a much older Haku. After the men arrived I could move again and said with a smile "I am happy to meet you all again."

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will start with the main story**

 **To let you know this won't just have a route for one character**

 **It will be harem in which Naruto will have a lemon scene with each character**

 **Naruto will be much more proactive that Ichaka but also at least partly fill her role**

 **I will also get into each character's family life and situations**

 **I won't say anything beyond that Adonis isn't the only evil group in this story**

 **For next updates will be**

 **week of 10/15/17 Shirou muyo**

 **week of 10/22/17 speedster of death**

 **week of 10/29/17 Pokemon spirit gx**

 **week of 11/5/17 ninja x collar x malice**

 **week of 11/12/17 Shirou muyo**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ninja x collar x malice chapter** **2 Sasuke and Naruto**

 **This chapter will begin Naruto getting into the big investigation into x-day and their connections to other groups**

 **Also, the early chapters will have Naruto get closer to each boy [one for each chapter] and have a lemon with group lemon scenes later on**

 **Normal speech**

 **Biju speech**

 **Naruto pov**

 **I then asked the nine-tailed fox within me "what does the collar do and can you get in off?" he replied "** **it seems to control chakra output and be able to inject at least a paralyzing poison into your system. I can prevent it from killing you and in time or with the help of the others we can get it off. The issue is more solving this case and getting it off might stale things even more. So, we should keep in on until things get further. The charka controller** **shouldn't exist in this world."** **i then asked the boys gathering around me "how the hell did we not meet each other?" Hinata replied "you never really talked to people. I once thought I saw you, but you were in too much of a hurry to be stopped. You also never liked my office since it reminded you too much of a hospital." Gaara then replied "I work in SWAT, so we really deal with detectives. I heard about a hotshot detective with blond hair but never met her." I then asked the pretty boy I thought I knew "are you Haku?" he replied "yes and I am in** cyber security division. So, I rarely have to even leave my apartment." Sasuke said "my division doesn't really deal with other officer unless our client dies."

I then asked the boys "so, how do we find Adonis and get this thing off me?" Sasuke replied "sadly the part I hate most, going over evidence." My reply was my doujutsu makes that easier." After I said that Sasuke brought everybody to his car and drove us to an apartment. Once we arrived he asked me "when did you get a doujutsu and does anybody else besides the Hyuga asshole. Haku raised his hand and said "I have one."

Sasuke then said "so, what can your no-name doujutsu do?" Haku then said "my eyes can do crazy stuff with blood. I really haven't tried it out except against bullies. But It seemed to worked pretty well." I then said "my eye is similar to the byakugan but much better at close range. The best function is detective work it helps me see important clues." Sasuke then yelled "how the hell does that work?" my reply was "I think latent chakra and emotions but I think Adonis has a ninja that figured that out." **  
Sasuke said "that makes things more interesting. A few other security police seem have died with small amounts of chakra in their wounds. These ninjas seem to know well enough to avoid me." Hinata then said "I always heard rumors of ninja take escape from all the clans and some could never be found. So those ninjas could have come here are started families. I have always seen media about ninja that is very old. They could have come to this world before even konoha was formed." Haku then said "yeah I heard of ninja clans called Iga and Kouga as well as other small group shattered around japan. I tried to find any groups I could on the net but they were always a step ahead of me. I have seen groups floating around with Uchiha, Hyuga, Uzumaki, and Yuki clans." I then asked "do you know which clans could have joined Adonis or made this collar."**

 **He just shook his head for no. For the next few hour, all of us went over the we pretty much just all learned the details of all the x-day incidents. The most we learned was that genjutsu or control like jutsu could have been used to control a few of the victims but that was about it. it was after we spend 14 hours that my brother called asking about food that I went to see him with Sasuke in tow. During that trip home, there was a fire with key x-day signs. It didn't take long to put out the fire but we didn't manage to save the victim.**

 **After the fire, we made it to my house and I cooked dinner for Sasuke and my brother. After dinner Sasuke asked me "how does it feel to be a big sister?" my reply was "it gives me more responsibility. He mostly just treats me like somebody to pay the bills." After I said that I noticed a strange feeling in my crouch. Then I figured out Adonis put sex drug in the fire. When I looked at Sasuke I noticed he was excited as well. with we remembered when this first happened to us and how we had to resolve it: sex. I then dragged the boy to my room and stripped to my underwear for Sasuke to say "wow, you have developed well." I just said "shut up and let's get this done."**

 **Lemon start**

 **I then finished stripped and worked my way over to Sasuke. Once I did, I opened his fly and gave him a hand job. Once I was done Sasuke asked me "is your anti-pregnancy seal still on?" my reply was "I never had a reason to take it off. I haven't wanted kids yet." after that, Sasuke plunged his dick into my pussy and pumped until we both came.**

 **Lemon end**

 **After we were finished, I came to relieve how the fire was connected to x-day.**

 **Chapter end**

 **I couldn't think of much to write and with all the big games that came out**

 **I am not sure when I will update this story but for next updates will be**

 **week of 11/19/17 shirou muyo**

 **week of 11/26/17 Pokemon spirit gx**

 **week of 12/3/17 fullmetal girl in new world**

 **week of 12/10/17 shirou muyo**

 **week of 12/17/17 Aquarion ninja**


End file.
